disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Callisto
Miles Calisto is the protagonist of the Disney Junior animated series, Miles from Tomorrowland. He is a seven-year-old boy who explores the universe with his family aboard the Stellosphere, and later in the series becomes leader of Mission Force One. Background Official Description :Miles is a space adventurer who's always ready for action. He blasts through the universe with his best friend and robo-ostrich, Merc. Together they journey to new worlds, meet alien creatures and make galactic discoveries! Miles is an adventurous young boy who lives aboard the Stellosphere with his family in their mission to explore and connect the galaxy for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. He enjoys adventure and excitement, and loves to surf and go fast with his pet Robo-Ostrich and best friend, M.E.R.C. He is also known to be quite mischievous on rare occasions, can try out things he is unprepared for, and causes mishaps that can bother his older sister Loretta, but makes up for his mistakes in the end. Miles also dislikes cleaning his room, and is not used to failure. In Season 3, he becomes cleverer and more thoughtful as the captain and team leader of Mission Force One. His experiences as a leader fighting off Nemesystems teach him to be more open to failure. Physical Appearance Being the youngest member of the family at the age of seven, then ten by Season 3, Miles is only a few inches shorter than his sister. His physical and facial appearance is half Asian on his mother's side, and has light freckles on each cheek. He has dark brown hair and eyes. By season three, Miles receives a tidier haircut. Abilities and Tools Perhaps most noticeable of his abilities is, for his age, a somewhat stunningly gifted intellect (a trait shared across his family) as he's capable of performing advanced piloting, engineering and combat feats at only seven years old. His parents once noted that, when he was younger, he routinely disassembled and reassembled his toys, showcasing his mechanical skills. In a further display of his mechanical abilities, he built the Photon Flyer with only the assistance of M.E.R.C. He's also more than capable of piloting the craft, including into harsh environments. Miles is also a decent coder, but is primarily a pilot and engineer, like his father. Besides his intellect, Miles has various tools at his disposal, these primarily being his Blastboard, Lazerang, the Exo-Flex suit, and Galactech suit. Like his idol Uncle Joe Callisto, Miles is skilled at stopping space criminals such as Gadfly Garnett and Dashiell Scamp. He later acquires super speed, a Blast shield, and a Lazerang staff as captain of Mission Force One. Gallery Trivia *In "Lunar New Year", it is revealed that Miles gets his passion for speed from his Grandmother, who likes to go fast as well. *Miles' signature color is blue. *In "Rock N' Roll", the Exo-Flex suit instruction manual is Miles's favorite story. *In the first season, Miles was voiced by Cullen McCarthy, but is replaced by Justin Felbinger in season two. **Justin Felbinger is known for his role as Mtoto the elephant in The Lion Guard. *In "Connect and Protect", Miles' dream to become a captain comes true when Commander Copernicus makes him the captain of Mission Force One. Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Miles from Tomorrowland characters Category:Siblings Category:Pilots Category:Musicians Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Heroes Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Scouts Category:Nephews Category:Chinese characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Captains Category:Singing characters Category:Engineers